villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aka Manah
The Nameless Evil, named Aka Manah by ancient Chitauri, is a powerful and omnipresent demon and serves as one of the two main forces of the omniverse. He is said to be the physical personification of evil intentions, evil thinking, and evil purpose. He is also the only known being able to enter all 89,979,543 multiverse and is able to enter thousands of them at the same time. Unlike his master, Ahriman, Aka Manah is able to enter all bodies, allowing him to consume their abilities and become immensely powerful, giving him the strength to face up against the likes of Zalgo, Thanos, Darkseid, and Cell. He is almost always seen carrying around a puppet, symbolizing the way he manipulates and controls other people. Appearance In his most common form, Aka Manah appears as a humanoid ram with razor sharp teeth and glowing red eyes wearing a well tailored black suit with a black overcoat and a red scarf around his neck. He seems to have some kind of imprint on his forehead, which allows him to channel his powers, and is almost always seen carrying around a Victorian-Era marionette, which secretly is the hiding place for the Universe Stone, the mysterious seventh Infinity Stone. When in his final form, which can be obtained when he achieves "universal control", Manah's appearance changes completely. He takes the form of a gigantic dragon-like beast formed out storm clouds. He doesn't have any arms or legs, and appears to resemble a snake. He still has ram horns, but trades his glowing red eyes in for glowing blue ones. Personality Aka Manah is considered to be the physical embodiment of evil itself (not to be confused with humanoid evil). He is manipulative, cunning, decisive, destructive, and intelligence. Manah is known for his ability to use other individuals as puppets in order to achieve his own goals (like how he used Steppenwolf and Drago Bludvist), His most popular form of manipulation is making empty promises about his "puppets'" deepest desires, such as Steppenwolf's desire to be free and Drago's desire to rule the island of Berk. Manah is also known for his tyranny and military genius. He has apparently conquered thousands of realms and influenced thousands of more hostile takeovers. Brutal dictators such as Emperor Palpatine, T-00, and the Scarlet King were supposedly influenced by Manah to rise to power, only to be betrayed by him later on. In terms of warfare himself, Manah was able to enlist an army of Skrulls and enslave the rest of the species before conquering a multiverse in two days. He has a vast spanning empire of brutal tyrants and oppressive alien armies that stretch out across the omniverse, which include the Galactic Empire, the Umbrella Corporation, Oswell Spencer, the Chitauri, Darkseid's parademon army, James Marcus, Master Xehanort, and many more armies and individuals. When he himself is in power, Manah rules with an iron fist and responds to rebellions and espionage with extreme aggression. Aka Manah, despite his military power and successes, is known to be extremely irritable, short-tempered, impulsive, aggressive, violent, dramatic, and brutal, especially when his subjects insult him. Although trying to maintain a clam and patient look on the exterior, Manah is incredibly impatient and is quick to torture anyone who stands in his goal of eliminating sentient life. Manah is also known for being extremely vengeful, brutally torturing all who dare to aggravate him. In his rage, Manah has commited almost every atrocious act except for rape and animal cruelty. Manah is also seems to be somewhat narcissistic, often being hateful and obsessing with his own achievements, which adds to his dangerous presence. Manah's most dominant personality trait is his lust for destruction and chaos, making him one of the deadliest beings in the omniverse. The billions of rebelling planets that have fallen under the demon's rule have either had every major city burned or had the most prominent rebels tortured on live television. On the dimensions he hasn't conquered, Manah has been known to start proxy battles and civil wars all to settle his desire for violence. Victims *Thousands of Kree rioters (killed by Chitauri army) *Voho Manah (strangled to death) *Steppenwolf (life energy absorbed) *Darkseid (impaled by dark energy spike) *Joker (neck snapped) *Brian Irons (executed by Skrull Overlord under Manah's orders) *Scarlet King (enslaved before being shattered) *Moloch (ripped apart by visions of the children he sacrificed) *Harley Quinn (neck snapped) *Emperor Palpatine (killed by a momentarily possesed Darth Vader) *Luke Skywalker (life energy absorbed) *Jeff the Killer (ripped in half by an enraged Manah) *The Fifth Realm's human population (disintegrated by Manah) *Ghost Rider (possessed and then driven to suicide) *Corvus Glaive (possessed and then driven to suicide) *Slenderman (possessed before being impaled by dark energy spike) *Eyeless Jack (skull bashed for not betraying The Observer's cause) *The Observer (neck snapped; later revived) *Drago Bludvist (killed by energy blast during fight with Manah) *President Snow (killed by Peacekeepers under the influence of Manah) *Pink Diamond (shattered by Manah before having her life energy absorbed) *Thousands of soldiers of planets he's conquered (killed in various ways) *Superman (stabbed with kryptonite arm blade) *Lady Death (strangled by puppet strings) *Proxima Midnight (strangled by puppet strings) *Ren Amamiya (executed by Umbrella guards under Manah's orders) *Natsu Dragneel (mind shattered by Manah) *Multiple other heroes and villains from different universes that Manah has traveled to (killed in various ways) Powers and Abilities Aka Manah may not be a god like his creator, Ahriman, but he is an incredibly powerful demonic warlord capable of destroying entire realms and traveling in almost every universe. Due to his power conquests and manipulative skills, Manah has gained incredible supernatural abilities off the back of his wars, including: * Teleportation: '''Manah is able to disappear and reappear in any location he pleases within a realm or planet. Due to his incredibly fast molecular travel, teleporting also makes him vulnerable to attacks for 0.034 seconds after appearing in his target location, which is why he chooses to travel through portals. * '''Outer-Dimensional Teleportation: '''As well as being able to teleport throughout any realm, Manah is also able to teleport to different realms and dimensions. Unlike other demonic entity, Manah is able to travel through all 89,979,543 multiverse in the omniverse. * '''Omnipresence: '''Manah, being the physical manifestation of evil, is completely omnipresent and is in every living entity in the omniverse. Despite this, some of entities with weaker wills are more likely to fall under his influence. Despite this ability, he cannot enter location protected by the Mantle of Immunity. * '''Psychokinesis: '''Manah is able to control multiple aspects and elements using his mind. This ability comes in a variety of forms and can be used to change, shape, manipulate, control, destroy, create, move, or empower a certain object and/or element. ** '''Pyrokinesis: '''Manah is able to manipulate, shape, and generally control fire. This ability also doubles as fire immunity, meaning he cannot be harmed in any way by flames. This ability also allows him to create flames and extinguish them using his mind, although locations with the Mantle are protected from this ability. ** '''Telekinesis: '''Using his mind, Manah can move and destroy objects at his will. Manah is extremely skilled in this ability, as he was able to lift the weight of a planet using only his mind. He was able to telekinetically punch a traitorous Skrull out of a planet's atmosphere and is able to move multiple objects at one. ** '''Mind Control: '''Not to be confused with possession, Manah is able to control one's mind and bend them to his will. Unlike possessing somebody, in which Manah enters their body, mind control allows him to remotely control them and influence their thoughts and actions. Using this ability, Manah can also control multiple people at once and influence major universal scale wars. ** '''Levitation: '''Although he is not able to fly, Manah is able to levitate up to 30 feet off of the ground and move in the air at incredible speeds. Using this ability, Manah can also pick others up and haul them off the ground as well, not effecting his own levitational height. ** '''Mind Reading: '''Manah is able to read any one person's thoughts are future actions with ease. Although this ability works on the majority of entities, Manah is not able to read the thoughts of extremely powerful deities such as Vohu Manah or Ahmir. Manah is also able to read the thoughts of the weak minded instantly and with incredible accuracy. ** '''Universal Awareness: '''Manah is completely aware of actions happening to him in any of the 89,979,543 multiverse and is able to see events and future events in each one. Although this ability has some limits, Manah is generally able to be completely aware in all universes. This ability is similar to Manah's omnipresence. ** '''Telepathy: '''Manah is able transfer thoughts and visions to other people using only his mind. This is mostly used as a form of interrigation as he sends visions of his incredible powers to enemies, but can also be used as a form of mental torture, manipulation, and sometimes a form of communication between him and other omnipresent demons. This ability also allows Manah to shatter one's mind. ** '''Dream Telepathy: '''Also known as Dream Manipulation. Manah is able to insert himself into other people's dreams and visions and/or influence them. He can create nightmares, change a dreams landscape, or change the dreamers actions/thoughts during the dream. ** '''Terrakinesis: '''Manah is able to cause violent earthquakes and tremors in the ground using his mind. He is also able to somewhat control tectonic plates and cause massive landslides, tsunamis, and volcanic eruptions. * '''Hypnotism: '''Manah is able to put people in a state of consciousness involving reduced peripheral awareness, focused attention, and an enhanced capacity to respond to suggestions. In this state, on or more people can be manipulated or persuaded by Manah more easily and tend to respond to his commands without giving their actions a second thought. * '''Dark Magic/Sorcery: '''Manah is able to cast out incredible spells and curses using dark magic and dark energy control. While using this ability, Manah can call for powers from other evil supernatural entities and deities and manipulate them to use for personal gain. Using these abilities, Manah can also set curses upon objects and people, including himself when it benefits him. * '''Shapeshifting: '''Manah is able to change his physical and spiritual form at will into anything he desires. This also includes changing his size and voice, which can be further used to manipulate anyone. This ability does have limitations, however. Manah is not capable of transforming into divine beings and cannot completely split his body into two pieces while shapeshifting. * '''Immortality: '''Manah is a demon, meaning he can live forever and will never die of natural causes. He also cannot be erased by other demons with the power of destruction, as he was created and curse by Ahriman. In a sense, he also cannot die unless being erased by an incredibly powerful god, such as Ahriman. * '''Third Eye: '''When in need, Manah is able to open up his "Third Eye", granting him perception and recognition beyond ordinary sight. Using this ability, Manah can also take glimpses into the future and the past. The third eye can also grant him vision of a gods' future of present actions, making it incredibly powerful and useful. * '''Military Strategism: '''As a powerful warlord, Manah is an extremely skilled military strategist and was capable of wiping out The Fifth Realm in a period of sixteen days. He also rallied an army of Chitauri, Skrulls, and Las Plagas, using them and their respective leaders a puppets to conquer more planets and spread his omniversal influence. * '''Manipulation: '''Another mental skill of Manah's is his ability to manipulate people and bend them to his will. He is able to make almost any being fall for his cause and execute his orders without second thought. He can also influence multiversal scale wars and terroristic tragedies across all dimensions, using broken people and corrupt tyrants as "puppets". * '''Energy Manipulation: '''Manah is able to channel/expel both mental and physical energy, allowing him to send out waves and blasts of energy towards any target he choose. The power of these attacks varies, and can be controlled by Manah alone. With a high enough frequency, Manah can also shatter one's mind. * '''Cloning: '''Manah is capable of cloning himself, making identical weaker avatars that abide by his will and consciousness. Although he can control these clones, they are generally weaker and serve only as distractions to protect Manah's true form. * '''Bilocation: '''Manah is capable of being in more than one location at once, making it almost impossible to truly kill him. Although Manah has many physical bodies through the omniverse, he can only have one true form per multiverse and his bodies cannot be in the same multiverse, meaning he COULD be killed if a being were to travel to every multiverse and kill him. * '''Immense Healing Factor: '''After being injured mildly or severely, Manah has to ability to heal his wounds almost instantly (depending on the size of the wound). His arms has been cut off on multiple occasions, and he has been shown to regrow them at full size in just a few seconds. It is also said that as long as a particle of himself exists, he can regenerate to full form within a day. * '''Possession: '''Manah is able to spiritually leave his physical body and take control of another person/creature's. Unlike mind control, Manah can feel pain when the person he is possessing is harmed in any way, although he cannot be killed when in another person's body. Manah also cannot possess other divine beings such as Darkseid, Zalgo, and/or Dr. Manhattan. * '''Reality Manipulation: '''Unlike other demons, Manah can manipulate and change reality without the Reality Stone, making him closer to a god then a demon. He is able to change the way one, or a group of beings, perceive reality either visually or physically. This also allows him to create weapons out of thin air and manipulate physical structures/buildings. Manah is also capable of creating pocket dimensions, smaller universes which he controls every aspect of and can trap others inside. * '''Psychometry: '''Simply by touching an ancient or divine object, Manah can see it's history and it's meaning. He is also one of the only beings able to psychometrically read the Infinity Stones, a task which not even Thanos is capable of performing. This ability, like Dark Magic, also allows him to give any object he wishes a curse upon touch. * '''Laser Manipulation: '''Manah is able to generate and create lasers of any power or shape, including Darkseid's omega beams. His lasers are generally fired out of his eyes, although occasionally they can be launched or generated from the palm of his hand. This ability also allows him to create a personal shield around himself, which is capable of resisting/absorbing. any attack. * '''Soul Manipulation: '''Manah has the ability to either absorb an object's life energy and/or corrupt their soul and morales. Using this ability, Manah can turn the most innocent of people into brutal tyrant's or dissociative serial killers. He is also one of the few beings which can manipulate souls without using the Soul Stone. * '''God-like Strength: '''Despite his sleek stature, Manah is incredibly strong due to his god-like abilities. He is able to lift thousands of tons of rock with ease and was able to snap the Joker's neck with a single hand. He is also capable of punching through walls and throwing objects through skyscrapers. * '''God-like Speed: '''Manah is able to run incredibly fast due to his god-like abilities. At his highest speed, Manah can run two times faster than the speed of light. When at his top speed, Manah cannot be seen by the naked human eye, making him incredibly hard to keep track of during motion combat. While using this ability, Manah can also create clones that run similar speeds, confusing his pursuers. * '''Resurrection: '''Manah has the ability to resurrect other beings at will as well as granting life to non-sentient life when it suits his own needs. Victims of Manah's resurrection also tend to forget their past lives, allowing Manah to use them to easily manipulate them and use them as slaves. * '''Portal Creation: '''Manah is able to create and manipulate small portals as he pleased wherever he wants. These wormholes allow him to travel from one location to another in incredible time, all while not draining his power. He can take other being into his portals or drag things from other place through his portals. Quotes Trivia * Aka Manah is seen as the personification of evil intentions in zoroastrianism, making him the literal personification of evil. * Despite being a demon, Aka Manah is more god-like then demonic, maker him closer to a demigod due to his incredibly powerful abilities of creation and destruction. * Although it is said he can only achieve his final form by achieving the feeling of universal dominance, Manah is also able to transform into his final form by harvesting all of the six Infinity Stones, plus the secretive Universe Stone. * Despite being depicted as a ram, Aka Manah is also able to transform into a cobra, a crocodile, a raven, a flying eyeball with tentacles, and tall demonic figure formed from storm-clouds. * Manah was able to defeat both Darkseid (who he killed) and Cell (who he brainwashed into one of his generals), although he could not defeat Thanos due to his connection with the Infinity Stones. * When killed, Manah can regenerate his entire body from just a single particle of blood, hair, or cut off skin he lost in battle. * Before killing The Joker, Manah was able to be stabbed by a vibranium blade without getting his skin pierced, meaning he can only be harmed by a weapon either divine or made of a metal stronger than vibranium. * In universe 6B77, Manah successfully obtained all seven Infinity Stone, wiping out the entire realm before it as returned to it's primitive state by Vohu Manah, triggering the fight between them. * Manah is also responsible for killing Scorpion, Bi-Han, Katniss Everdeen, and driving Zalgo's right hand man, X, to suicide after showing him visions of what will happen if he fails Zalgo. * Although Manah is able to enter every multiverse in the omniverse, he is unable to use his abilities in the Second Realm. * Manah's final form resembles that of the dragon enemies Kratos faces. It is possible Manah may have done this purposely to scare the God of War. * Manah is referred to by his enemies as "goat-bitch". Category:Demon Category:Power Hungry Category:Powerful Demons Category:Destroyers Category:Universe Destroyers Category:Universal Threats Category:Warlords Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Control Freaks Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Egotist Category:Fighter Category:Ghosts Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Embodiment Villains Category:Darkness Embodiment Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Wrath Embodiment Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Complete Monster Category:Empowered Villains Category:Shape Shifting Demons Category:Horror Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Master of Diguise